Maria
Maria is a recurring Villainous NPC, and an agent for both Uta Refson and Team Deception. Trainer Information *'Name: '"Maria" (Last name unknown) *'Age: '''25 *'Hometown: 'Arasam, Furoh Appearance Slightly less than 6 feet tall, with lightly tanned skin, narrow grey eyes, thin red lips, an a perpetual look of malevolent joy on her face. She wears her jet black hair in a bob cut, and wears black uniforms that range from catsuits, midrift revealing top/skirt ensembles, or fur coats and winter gear, depending on the weather. She has a scar on her left cheek as a result from an attack by Spencer Thorn's Treecko during ''Hall of Infamy. Personality Maria is a sadistic sociopath with little regard to the health and safety of her pokemon, or her partners. She has a short and extremely violent temper, and is unafraid to order her Pokemon to attack or kill any enemy, Pokemon or Human alike. She sees Pokemon primarily as weapons and tools, rather than living things, and frequently abandons Pokemon she sees as weak. She has a habit of toying with her enemies during battle, paralyzing them instead of outright knocking them out. When discussing business however, she assumes an extremely casual tone of voice, referring to her employers by annoying nicknames and using slang terms such as "nix", that she doesn't use when addressing a foe. Biography Maria was born in Arasam roughly 25 years after Furoh was founded. From a young age, she displayed signs of sociopathic behavior, abusing neighborhood Pokemon, and resisting her parent's attempts to put her into therapy. At the age of 10, her parents refused to let her receive her trainers license, as she was deemed mentally unfit to care for a Pokemon. She bitterly remained at home for several years before finally running away to the newly abandoned city of Lenoilia at the age of 15, abandoning her family name. In Lenoilia, Maria quickly gained a reputation amongst the refugees for her brutal behavior and lack of morals, resulting in an Agent of Team Deception offering her a position. Maria agreed, and was granted a Magnemite for her own personal use. Maria worked as a Pokemon Hunter for the next 5 or so years, capturing numerous rare Pokemon to be sold on the Black Market. But The Fifth crew concerned with her increasingly brutal methods of capture, often resulting in serious injury or death for any Pokemon that got in her way. When it came about that a criminal named Uta Refson had spies infiltrating the organization, The Fifth chose Maria as a counter spy, greatly increasing her pay if she would provide the team with information on this man's activities. Uta's connections with the Pokemon League also made Maria's knowledge potentially vital to Team Deceptions ultimate goal. Maria was eventually hired by Uta as his main henchwoman, and performs many of his crimes for him, with the assistance of hired thugs. All the while, Maria provides information on his activities to Team Deception. Pokemon Hunter Maria Maria's most notorious work is as a Pokemon Hunter and Poacher, where she travels the region in search of rare Pokemon to sell. Currently, three Pokemon (Logan, Mercury, and possibly Locke) were victims of Maria's wrath, though Mercury escaped capture through the intervention of her mother, who sacrificed herself to save the young Ralts. Logan was not so lucky, having been captured and turned into a Shadow Pokemon. It is unknown how many Pokemon Maria has poached, but it could be in the thousands. Pokemon Magnemite Maria's only recurring Pokemon. Magnemite was the first Pokemon Maria owned, and the only one anyone would trust her with for any period of time. She frequently uses Magnemite as a utilty pokemon, shocking her foes and using it to escape through Teleport. (An illegal move taught to it through a hacked TM). Maria's other Pokemon vary from appearance to appearance, as she frequently returns Pokemon she deems weak or useless, and has lost numerous Pokemon to the Snag Balls of the International Police. Category:NPCs